marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men (Earth-11584)
'Uncanny X-Men '''is an upcoming 2020 film in the Earth-11584 continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the first iteration of the characters within the MCU, following the purchase of 20th century Fox in 2019 by Walt Disney Pictures. Overall it is the 5th film in Phase 4 and 33rd film in the MCU. Starring Ralph Fiennes as Charles Xavier, the film depicts a team of mutants, humans born with special powers the emerge during adolescence, who are commissioned to save the world from the psionic entity Shadow King as well as themselves from an overeager director of SHIELD's Mutant Task Force. Production The X-Men and X-men family of characters had long been "off limits" to the developers of the MCU, as the film rights were owned by 20th Century Fox. Fox's own line of X-Men films had been going unabated since 2000, and were not in canon with the MCU films. Despite this, small nods to the X-Men were included, most notably the introduction of both the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver into the Avengers canon of films. In 2018, when rumors began to circulate of Disney's purchase of Fox Studios, speculation began to run rampant about the X-Men joining the MCU. Stories were slightly altered to make reference to some kind of X-Men presence, namely the inclusion of the Howlett mansion in Avengers: Infinity (Howlett being the real surname of Wolverine). When the purchase became fait accompoli, filming on Captain Britain was altered to include the Juggernaut as the main villain, Psylocke (albeit a younger version) as a side character, and a cameo appearance by Charles Xavier in a Post-Credits scene. At Comic-Con 2019, producer Kevin Fiege confirmed that an X-Men film had been fast tracked and was currently filming under director Alex Garland at that moment, rushing the film into production to allow for the X-Men to "play a large role in the ongoing Avengers story" going forward. He also said that the film would "play around" with certain character origins. Filming was wrapped by October of 2019. Plot Summary ''Coming Soon... Cast List * Ralph Fiennes as Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X- A genetic researcher and philanthropist who is also the founder of the X-Men, seeking peaceful relations between human and mutantkind. He also is a mutant himself, with vast psionic abilities. ** Hero Fiennes-Tiffin plays a younger version of the character from several years prior. * Dylan O'Brien as Scott Summers/Cyclops- A mutant with the ability to fire destructive optic blasts from his eyes that he can't consciously control. The field commander of the X-Men. * Bonnie Wright as Jean Grey- A member of the X-Men with powers of telepathy and telekinesis. * Levi Miller as Bobby Drake/Iceman- A younger mutant with the ability to transform his whole body into organic ice and freeze the moisture in the air to form ice projectiles. * David Harbour as Hank McCoy/Beast- A longtime associate of Charles Xavier who works at the Muir Island Research Facility in Scotland. Is mutated into a large, cat like beast with exceptional agility and strength. ** Jeremy Ray Taylor plays a younger version of the character from several years prior. * Keke Palmer as Ororo Munroe/Storm- A young pickpocket on the streets of Cairo Egypt who is duped into helping the Shadow King. Also possesses the ability to control the weather and weather-based phenomenon. * Kelly MacDonald as Dr. Moira MacTaggert- The head researcher at the Muir Island Research Facility. * Kiowa Gordon as James Proudstar/Warpath- A mutant with superhuman strength and speed as well as exceptional fighting prowess. * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee- A young Asian-American mutant with the ability to fire explosive projectiles of light and energy that she calls "fireworks." * David Zayas as Amahl Farouk/Shadow King- An ageless Psionic Entity that Xavier fought with an earlier team of X-Men at great personal tragedy, who has returned for revenge. * Mel Gibson as SHIELD Special Agent William Stryker- An agent of SHIELD who autonomously runs the Mutant Task Force within the organization, who seeks to control the mutant population anyway he can. * Matthew Lewis as Erik Lensherr/Magneto- A mutant survivor of the Holocaust with the power to control magnetic fields and metal. Recruited to be a member of Xavier's first team of X-Men several years earlier. ** Jason Isaacs plays an older version of the character in the modern day. * Paul Wesley as Gabriel Summers/Vulcan- A mutant with the ability to manipulate and control vast amounts of different energies. Was a member of Xavier's first team of X-Men several years earlier. * Sierra A. MacClain as Suzanne Chen/Sway- A mutant with the ability to manipulate time and slow it down in localized areas. In times of due stress is also able to create wormholes in the fabric of space and time. Was a member of Xavier's first team of X-Men several years earlier. * Spence Moore II as Armando Munoz/Darwin- A mutant with the ability to adapt to any situation in order to survive. Was a member of Xavier's first team of X-Men several years earlier. * Gia Mantegna as Patricia Ellis/Petra- A mutant with the ability to control the Earth geokinetically. Was a member of Xavier's first team of X-Men several years earlier. In addition, Luke Evans briefly appears as Logan/Wolverine in a post-credits scene, setting up his appearance in his own film the following year. Reception Coming Soon... Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Films